


Cozy Sunday Afternoons

by lilliankayl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Good Boyfriend, Crowley is sap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: It is a Sunday afternoon after the apocalypse that didn’t happen and Crowley notices that something is off with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Cozy Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiKakyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiKakyuu/gifts).



> Authors Note: I own nothing. Happy Holidays Yamikakyuu!

Sunday afternoons after the apocalypse that didn’t happen were Crowley’s favorite part of the week, there was no doubt about that. The bookshop was always closed, and Aziraphale could always be found sitting in his favorite armchair reading a book with a mug of cocoa on a small end table next to the chair. Crowley would use this time of quiet during the day to tend to the plants in the bookshop. 

It was on a particularly rainy Sunday afternoon in April that found Aziraphale in a sour mood that had given Crowley one his favorite ideas of the decade. It was a simple plan really when he thought about it, and that is what made it so perfect and clever.

He poked his head into the sitting room where Aziraphale sat in his chair sulking while trying to read.

“I think I’ll go out for a ride Angel, fancy joining me?” He asked.

Aziraphale barely looked up the pages of the tome he was only half interested in reading. “I think I’ll stay in my dear. Nasty weather the rain can be.” 

Crowley frowned at the reply, he had expected some resistance from the angel; it was no secret that Aziraphale would rather walk to a destination than allow Crowley to drive as he did, which according to the angel in question was ‘hellish, if you don’t mind the pun my dear boy’. 

“Come on Angel, we could get crepes.” Crowley attempted to tempt his boyfriend.

“I’m not feeling the slightest bit in the mood to indulge, perhaps another time love,” was Azirphale’s reply.

Crowley frowned and shook his head in complete disbelief, his angel always loved crepes. Since that day in France all those years centuries ago it was almost all Aziraphale talked about when he felt especially indulgent. Something was clearly upsetting his boyfriend and Crowley would not stand for it a minute longer. He walked over to Aziraphale and will himself to turn into a snake so he could slither up Aziraphale’s leg and rest in his lap. 

“Sssomething is bothering Zira, there is little use in lying to me that there is not,” he hissed softly.

Aziraphale smiled down at his beloved and set the book aside before stroking Crowley’s scaley head. 

“I was just thinking back to something Gabriel said to me once,” he said, looking at his stomach.

“Why would you listen to that twat? What did he ssssay to you?”

“It’s rather silly I suppose, but he implied that I was fat. He told me to ‘lose my gut’ and I’ve been thinking of maybe he was right about that one thing and that I have let my vessel get out of shape…” he trailed off and closed his eyes tightly. “ I’ve noticed how people look at us when we walk down the streets together…”

“And how isssss it that they look at usss Angel?” Crowley asked, not ever having noticed the way humans looked at him since he started to wear sunglasses.

“Like you’re this gorgeous being who has settled for me. You’re far more gorgeous than I am and so fashion forward compared to me, not that I would ever wear what you do, or…..” 

Crowley cut Aziraphale off with a gentle kiss in his human form, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck.

“You my angel are ridiculous. You’re perfect just the way you are. I love that you love to indulge in food. I love seeing how happy it makes you,” he whispered.

Aziraphale blushed and smiled, kissing Crowley with a small peck on the lips. 

“That my dear, was one of the nicest things you have ever said. Thank you.”

Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m a demon remember we are not nice.”

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cheek. “You are much more than that my dear boy, but I will keep your secret. Now how about those crepes?” He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

This was the Aziraphale that Crowley truly loved more than he thought possible. This is why he loved Sunday afternoons, the two of them could be alone and he could let his guard down and just be himself.   
“I think that can be arranged Angel.”

The End


End file.
